1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipating devices and, particularly, to a heat dissipating device with a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a thermal module may be provided to dissipate heat from a heat radiation element such as a CPU mounted on a motherboard. In general, a typical thermal module includes a fan and a metallic base. In assembly, the metallic base is mounted on the motherboard first. Then the fan is mounted on the metallic base by fasteners such as screws. Subsequently, the motherboard is installed in a computer case. In use, heat from the CPU is transferred to the metallic base and is further dissipated to the atmosphere with the fan.
However, nowadays the computer case is manufactured smaller to meet miniaturization requirement, and the fan is installed onto the motherboard by manual operation from peripherals of the fan, using a screwdriver, for example. As such, when the fan is broken and needs replacement or repair, the computer case cannot accommodate the screwdriver operated by hands, to detach the fan from the motherboard directly. Instead, the fan can be replaced or can be repaired only after the motherboard has been detached from the computer case and removed, and then the fan can be detached from the motherboard. When the fan is replaced or is repaired, the new fan is again installed to the motherboard, and the motherboard is reinstalled in the computer case. It is, therefore, very difficult to replace or repair the fan in the computer case.
Therefore, what is needed, is a heat dissipating device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.